Leafpool
Leafpool is a light brown, tabby, she-cat, with white paws , chest, and muzzle, amber eyes, and short fur. History The New Prophecy Leafpaw is seen first helping Cinderpelt gather herbs. Cinderpelt then has an omen about Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. When she discovers Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw slipping away from the clan to go on a quest, Leafpaw helps out by giving them traveling herbs and wishing them luck. While in Thunderclan, she witnesses the destruction of the camp. When the Squirrelpaw returns from her journey, Leafpool gets captured by Twolegs and finds out where Cloudtail, Brightheart, Mistyfoot, and Sasha have been kept. Also, a kittypet named, Cody is found there too. Squirrelpaw discovers where the missing cats are, and sends a patrol to rescue the cats. When the all the cats are released from a monster, Graystripe gets locked in and is driven away by a Twoleg. Later, the two sisters re-unite. Cody stays with Thunderclan and helps Leafpaw by nursing Birchkit. As the clans leave, at highstones, Leafpaw has a dream. There is a lake, and reflecting off of it is entire Starclan.(silverpelt) When she sleeps with the Tribe cats, Teller, is fond of Leafpaw. Probably of her strong connection with Starclan. As the clans go over a rise, Leafpaw's dream comes true. While chasing Shadowclan cats that were part of Mudclaw's rebellion, she slips and hangs on a cliff ledge. Crowfeather, of Windclan, sees her and saves Leafpaw. The two cats fall in love. They start seeing each other a lot. Cinderpelt notices this and scolds her, saying she is a medicine cat. She ignores her. Finally, she recives her medicine cat name, Leafpool. As Crowfeather and Leafpool see each other, they decide to be with each other forever without clans to worry about. The two become loners. Then, badgers attack the Thunderclan camp. Leafpool breaks up with Crowfeather, saying,"I'm a medicine cat. And my clan needs me, more than ever. And Windclan needs you. We have loyalties that can't be broken. Good bye, Crowfeather. I'll always love you. May Starclan guide your path." Leafpool, sad, runs back to her camp. She then discovers a horrible truth. Cinderpelt is dead. She works hard to regain her trust in Thunderclan, helping the sick and tending the wounded. Power of Three Leafpool's kits have been born in a tree hollow outside Thunderclan. Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. She gives them to the only cat she knows that'll keep it a secret: Squirrelflight. She seems some what happy when Hollypaw is her apprentice. But is happier when Jaypaw becomes her apprentice. She knows Jaypaw is sort-of like his father, Crowfeather. So she doesn't punish him alot. Though, she isn't in love with Crowfeather anymore, she names Jaypaw, Jayfeather. Feather from his father. She awes in pride when her kits become warriors. Even when Jayfeather recives his full medicine cat name. She cares for them with love and is very concerned about Lionblaze when he goes to the mountains. When she learns that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather learn about the truth she is weary. Finally at the gathering, she steps down from her role as medicine cat. When Hollyleaf tries to kill her she says sadly, " I'd rather be killed by own daughter then by someone who isn't my kin." Hollyleaf feels guilt, and walks away. Later, Lionblaze and Jayfeather blame her for Hollyleaf's death. Leafpool.kit.png|Leafkit 92px-Leafpool.mca.png|Leafpaw 120px-Leafpool.loner.png|Leafpool 107px-Leafpool.mc.png|Leafpool 100px-Leafpool.warrior.png|Leafpool .